


Nightmares

by BabyBoomBoom0029 (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Dose Of Klaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Nightmare, Poor Blaine, sadish but not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Your OTP is asleep in bed. Person A hits Person B in their sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Your OTP is asleep in bed. Person A hits Person B in their sleep

It was an unusually hot, sticky, summer night. The air conditioner had gone out and the only way to stay cool was with the two fans oscillating throughout the bedroom. Kurt had barely been able to sleep a wink without waking up feeling gross and wet. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes yet again to try and sleep. His almost peaceful rest was interrupted when he was kicked in the shin, then almost punched. He rolled over startled at the assault.

"Blaine?!" He tried to sit up a bit. Kurt frowned. His husband had tears running down his cheeks and was whimpering in his sleep. He murmured Kurt's name as if in pain and pushed against the sheet and pillows. Blaine twisted and turned as he fought against the nightmare.

"No...no..Kurt!...No!...Stop!.." Blaine fought harder.

"Blaine?" Kurt shook his shoulder, "Blaine? Sweetheart, wake up." Kurt was glad he was awake to grab the next fist Blaine swung widely in his sleep, "Blaine!" Kurt yelled louder, "Wake up!" Kurt shook him harder.

"Kurt! No! No!" Blaine bolted upright in bed with a fist still raised, "Kurt! No! Kurt!" He yelled unaware of where he was. Blaine's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. It had been so real, so vivid.

"Hey. Blaine." Kurt moved so he was in front of his husband, "Hey. It's okay now. It's okay." He whispered.

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked a few times, "Kurt." He sighed, "Oh God Kurt." Blaine breathed out before grabbing Kurt and pulling him as close as possible, "I-almost-thought-I-lost-you-it-was-horrible-I-couldn't-save-you-I-couldn't-do-anything-to-stop-them-I'm-so-sorry." Blaine mumbled into the crook of Kurt's neck, all in one big breath.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly, "Tell me again. What happened?" Kurt held Blaine tight.

Blaine pulled back and sniffled, "I...We were walking home and got jumped by some guys. I tried. I tried so hard Kurt." Blaine broke down in tears again.

"Shhh. It's alright." Kurt wiped Blaine's cheeks, "It's okay." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, "It's okay sweetheart."

"I couldn't get to you. I just couldn't. They were too strong. I...Oh Kurt." Blaine sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, my love. It's alright. It was just a horrible dream. A nightmare. It's okay. I'm okay. I promise." Kurt rubbed his back and frowned. The nightmare and the heat was making both of them extremely hot and sweaty, "Why don't I get a cool cloth for you? You're all hot and clammy. Then maybe some warm milk or tea and I'll hold you to keep any more nightmares away." Kurt suggested.

"Don't leave me." Blaine clung to Kurt's shirt.

"I'll just be in the bathroom. You can see me from here." Kurt coaxed Blaine back into the bed and tucked the sheet around him. Kurt fixed the pillows behind his husband, "I'll be back in a flash." Kurt quickly ran to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under cold water. He brought it back over to Blaine and wiped his husbands face. peppering kisses after the cloth. Kurt watched as Blaine relaxed a bit more as he cooled down, "Would you like something? Tea?" He asked knowing they had some chamomile tea in the kitchen.

Blaine shook his head, "No." He said his voice still shaking. He tugged at his shirt becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Kurt nodded his head and climbed into the bed, "Okay." He said softly, "Why don't we take that of?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head, "C'mere." Kurt helped Blaine tug the shirt off his head then did the same with his own shirt. Kurt opened his arms, gently tugging Blaine into his embrace, "Everything is okay, my love." Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded his head and laid it on Kurt's chest listening to his heart beating, "I felt like I couldn't breathe." He said, "When I woke up. I knew you were there and it was a dream but I still couldn't breathe." He explained.

Kurt kissed his head, "It's okay. It's all over now." Kurt slipped his fingers under the waist of Blaine's pants lightly scratching the small of his back and up to his shoulders, "Everything is okay now. Nothing bad can happen to you when you're in my arms." Kurt smiled, "I'll keep you safe." Kurt shifted a bit so they were nose to nose, "And then in the morning after breakfast I think we have just enough time before work and class that we can have a small morning date." He smiled.

"Oh? We do?" Blaine was only semi-listening to Kurt earlier.

"Yup. I believe it's going to involve you, me, and a hot shower." Kurt kissed Blaine's lip, "For now my love, let's get some rest."

Blaine smiled softly, "Okay. Thank you."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, "There's no need to thank me for loving you and caring for you."

Blaine hummed happily as Kurt carded his fingers through his hair, "I just...I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Now sleep." Kurt smiled. Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine was asleep before turning out the bedside lamp and falling asleep with his husband wrapped in his arms.

 

 


End file.
